The Firey Sensation
by ChocolateIceWinter
Summary: Anna and kristoff have had a daughter. Her name is Sally she is a daredevil girl who loves to ride that lives a normal life that her parents have created for her her but one day her parents finally reveal who she is and her powers what will happen will she accept it and become the new princess in line for the thrown after her aunt or run with a certain someone and never return?
1. Chapter 1

**So before we start this is my first story its based on frozen but with anna and kristoffs daughter so enjoy sorry it's soo short just the prologue though.**

**sadly I don't own frozen would love to though**.

* * *

Prologue

14 years before

Anna screamed one more time Elsa cringed behind the door, she had never felt so helpless before. It's been two years since the big freeze and Anna and Elsa have never been so close. Anna screamed again Elsa nearly cried this time Anna had no one Kristoff had gone on a journey for his business and left Anna. Elsa had sent the captain to go and get him but there was no word back. Elsa was pacing now in panic if anything happened to Anna she would never forgive herself. Anna screamed one more time and there it was the cry that Elsa had wanted to hear her little niece or nephew. Life could not get better Elsa sighed with happiness and rushed in to see the new happy mother and child, she really hoped Kristoff would get back. She smiled joy settling on her features she saw Anna sitting there with her daughter Elsa's niece. She ran over and hugged Anna with delight she couldn't stop grinning. Anna looked up at her sister and asked " where is my husband?" Elsa looked at her sister and sighed. I really don't know in so sorry we sent the captain out to look for him he should not be too long. Ohh Elsa said looking at her sisters upset face he shouldn't be long her knows these mountains like the back of his hand Elsa smiled down at her sister and prayed she was right..


	2. Chapter 2

**So second chapter this is where it all kicks off ...sorry it's not very long I'm bad at long chapters. Ohh and done this all on my phone doesn't like capital letters so annoying And it has a bad spell check so sorry about grammar. **

**Disclaimer: don't own frozen Wish I did though**

* * *

Chapter 1

14 years later

Where it all changes

Sally urged Dapple into an extended trot down the Centre line she felt the buzz of the crowd as she halted into a square halt and saluted. The crowd burst into applause she hugged Dapple with a massive force he jumped forward in surprise. Her best friend Mel ran forward and screamed in excitement "You won you actually won the junior national championships your unstoppable". Thanks Mel but i wish my mother and father was here to see it. I never see them anymore it's like they locked there self away. All they do is work. Hey I'm not complaining or I wouldn't have Dapple or a groom lol Sally laughed as Mel gave her "the" face. She jumped off Dapple and handed him to Rose her groom thanks Rose she sighed.  
She took her hat off revealing her long red hair weaved into a plait and sighed life just wasn't that important anymore she just wished her parents would talk to her more they keep everything from her. They only care about stupid work.

* * *

Meanwhile at arendelle

She won yes Anna yelled as she danced around the castle. My daughters amazing! She had just heard the news from the palace staff as she was visiting her sister.  
Anna you know we can't keep it from her forever. Kristoff said walking up to her and hugging his wife from behind her. She's a growing girl and needs to know.  
Look Kristoff I know it's just if we tell her she won't have her normal life. She sees elsa enough and she doesn't need to know she's a princess yet anyway or she has fire powers that's the whole reason we moved from arendelle.  
Anna you can't keep it hidden she will more than likely one day take the thrown as Elsa wants to be single. We need to go back your sister misses you and her.  
Anna sighed I know I know...

It's just I want her to be normal to as long as she can be she's my girl. She loves her friends and her dapples.

if she finds out I don't know what to say.. It will crush her I bet.

Meanwhile on the castle with Elsa

Elsa was pacing around the castle thinking she could sense her sisters distress she didn't know what to do or what was upsetting her. She was tempted to walk in on her sister and brother in law but she didn't it was their battle to sort out she was just there if they needed her. Well she hoped.

Gerda walked up to her and asked her what was bothering her but she didn't hear it she was lost in thought. Gerda she asked her would you go to the ballroom and check princess Sally's cake she's coming home soon and I think she should be able to seeher cake the snow queen said well anyway before the party..

* * *

Back with Sally.

"Sally? Mel asked are you ok I mean well you seem upset but I dunno you just won the championships so why are you upset and it's your birth.."

"Mel stop it ok just stop it! " no one cares ok I hate my life I just want I be normal she screamed. My parents don't care and I'm stuck with this stupid fiery feeling that never goes away but I'm never going to tell me parents never she sobbed...

Sally turned to over to rose is dapples ok are we ready to go?

"Yes milady"Rose announced

"Good so let go Rose" "come on Mel" Sally called through gritted teeth I need to go and face my stupid party with my aunt and everyone else in my stupid family! Sally sighed as she lent against dapples. Dapples snorted and rubbed his head against her. You understand don't you boy I'm never going to give you up.


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is the next chapter once again sorry for my bad grammar can't write on I phones well hop you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: don't own frozen wish i did. **

* * *

Chapter 2

Anna stared at her big sister even though they were older now elsa always looked out for Anna. Elsa I dunno what to do my daughter is just soo stubborn.  
I think u need to tell her the past Elsa said hugging her little sister I can't explain or stress how important I think it is for all of us. She has powers she needs to master and she has a royal status you need to bring her to us and we need to explain.

Elsa she thinks we don't care though she hate us. She's 14 soon it's her birthday we need to make it special not ruin it.  
I know but she needs to know I often hear her complaining to Olaf when she visits she says she keeps getting a fiery feeling inside of her that she keeps holding back which we all know she must not. She needs to control it. Do you remember when she set the royal barn on fire when she was just 4 we need her to remember and control it.  
I know sis I thank You el but I just dunno i really don't.  
Just bring her Anna everything will be fine.

Anna walked down the the royal stables and spoke with the captain to take her to her daughter in Icenburg. The captain arranged a carriage and soon enough Anna climbed in and leant against the carriage window this was going to be one long journey.

* * *

Meanwhile with Sally at dapples stall

Sooo Mel wanna hack tomorrow you can always ride Chestnut he's well nice Sally grinned at her best friend.  
Well yeah sure Mel laughed it will be fun but haven't you got training?  
Pffff screw training lol no one cares about it.  
Suddenly a royal carriage drew up.  
Whoa Mel exclaimed.  
Ohh don't worry about it Sally laughed it's prob mum hitching a ride with one of her clients as she does.  
Sally was right out stepped her mum in a royal dress.  
Pssstt Sally Mel exclaimed why is your mum in a royal dress?

I dunno Mel I really don't.

Sally Elizabeth we need to go now day goodbye to dapple and Mel. Whoa wait mum if dapples not coming I'm not going.  
Darling Anna explained you are a princess of arendelle you will do as your mother says.  
Wait who's a princess.  
You Anna exclaimed now get in you have a royal horse at arendelle so be grateful.  
Mother you never cared before so why now I always thought aunt Elsa was something special as she has lived in a castle but I always thought that because she is rich but me a princess her a queen and all of us royals pfff don't lie mother.  
I am not so get in the carriage. Anna grabbed Sally and led her in the carriage.  
Captain bring dapple and goodbye Mel we will see you again.  
Mel did not utter a word she was shocked in what just happened.

in carriage.

Mum why are you telling me this now answer me that?

Look darling I'm sorry .. But you need to know this you are a princess and I am too and Elsa is the queen.

Ohhh mother is that why you were always away?to protect me? Sally said in a sarcastic voice.

Yes darling I love you.

Yeah right you always shut me out!

No I don't we done it to protect you!

* * *

At Arendelle

Hello there my beautiful niece elsa cooed at the 13 year old.

Hello aunt.. er sorry your majesty.

ohh no need to call me that I'm your aunt just like you never call your mother your highness.

Pfft never Sally laughed. Elsa smiled at her niece. Now why don't you go and put on a dress your mother choose for you in your room you stay in well now to be your new room.

Ohh yh whatever Sally scowled.

Sally sighed. She did not want this. She decided to go and get dressed then go and ride dapple as she knew her mum brought him in the end.

Meanwhile Anna and elsa were talking

look Elsa I'm ready for this well as I ever can be im gonna be fine im the princess I'm amazing no one can beat me not even a snowman. Ohh I don't know look I've lost my old self in being a mother pfff just shows. Hope my daughter don't find true love in one day.

Elsa sighed Anna your babbling.

Anna go to bed and il keep an eye on sal.

Well I dunno...

Anna!

Ok fine...

Ohh great that means I'm gonna wake up with bed hair but oh well let me go and find kris and il go to sleep night el.

Elsa sighed thats my sister.

Elsa climbed the stairs to her nieces room. She knocked on the door. Sally are you in there. No answer. Hmm Elsa pushed open the door to find her niece not there. She wondered over to the window and looked out to see Sally dancing away on her horse dapple she stared in amazement at how amazing her niece was with horses. A natural rider she thought. Just like her grandma.


End file.
